To obtain laboratory measures of body composition and to generate prediction equations for body composition using field measures for use in assessing obesity-cardiovascular disease risk factors relationships in young adults previously evaluated 10 and 20 years ago and their parents, this study has begun recruiting and evaluating black and white adults, ages 20-65 years. Subjects are evaluated using absorptiometry, impedance, and anthropometry. Due to staff demands of ongoing, funded studies, this project is temporarily on hold.